Dee Dee
Dee Dee is a main character and the secondary protagonist in the series, Dexter's Laboratory. She is Dexter's older sister, who is mostly seen destroying or ruining Dexter's lab in various ways. The daily events surrounding Dee Dee's life mainly revolve around her relationship with her brother and everything that happens between the two. Appearance She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a rose/brink pink colored small tutu, white pantyhose and pink ballet pumps, which usually create a "squishy" noise while walking. She has a similar personality and hair color to her father. For sleeping she wears a pink nightgown, and she wears her hair down. For swimming she wears a pink one-piece swimsuit and a pink swimming cap with the initial 'D' on the front. She has fair skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair in pigtails. Personality Dee Dee is Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, energetic, hyperactive older sister. She usually, in one way or another, sabotages his experiments and destroys his lab in every episode of the show, although she does so out of ignorant curiosity rather than malicious intent and she in actuality loves and cares for her brother dearly. Though she was shown to get hypocritically angry when she found that Dexter had been in her room and messed with her stuff. Dee Dee also loves ballet, puppies, unicorns, playing dolls with her friends, messing around in Dexter's laboratory and generally depicts all the stereotypes concerning normal girl activities. Dee Dee has a great love and fascination for buttons to the point that her catch-phrase is "Oooooooh, what does this button do?". She rarely wears her full length of hair down except on rare occasions, mostly when sleeping, preferring to keep them in their recognizable style. She also has a multitude of stuffed animals and adorable girl's toys that she loves dearly and is very protective of. It was revealed in the episode "A Hard Day's Day" that Dee Dee's astrological sign is Cancer, indicating that she was born somewhere between June 22nd or July 23rd. Despite her usual ignorance and incredible stupidity, Dee Dee has been shown to actually be a very wise girl for her age who displays far better common sense than her brother and less naivety about subjects that Dexter is completely ignorant about. Dee Dee has a far better understanding of nature and inner peace than her brother as well as apparent knowledge of important biological and botanical subjects, being very familiar with the achievements of biologist and friar Gregor Wendell who even Dexter was completely ignorant of. In the end, Dee Dee is a loving girl with a strong love for her brother and despite his attitude towards her and attempts to get rid of her and even destroy her, she has continued to stick by him long into her elderly years, and unlike him was able to avoid senility and still take care of him with love and kindness. Abilities While Dee Dee lacks Dexter's skills in technology and science, she has shown to posses a powerful imagination that can even bring imaginary creatures to life, and she can even travel to the imaginary world of Koosland and interact with imaginary creatures such as the Koosalagoopagoop. In seasons 3 and 4, she is also made the creator of Koosland. Dee Dee has also displayed the unusual ability to see into the future as revealed in "Chubby Cheese" and communicate with certain animals. Role in the series Dee Dee wasn't even supposed to be in the Punch Time Exploders. She just barged into the lab, saw Dexter leaving, and decided to come along for the ride. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders